Air Elementor
best catch phrase...I will blow you away... Air Elementor said to Max Steel gender = Male aka = X577 Omega Class Bio-Parasitic Subjugation Warrior Ultralink species = Ultralink and Elementor occupation = Elementor and Villain colour of eyes = White friends = Miles Dredd,Water Elementor,Earth Elementor,Fire Elementor, Ultimate Elementor and Makino enemies = Max Steel (Maxwell McGrath and Steel),Commander Forge Ferrus, Katherine 'Kat' Ryan, Jefferson Smith, N-Tek Agents and N-Tek first appearance = Elements of Surprise Part 1 voiced by = Andrew Francis Air Elementor, also known as X577 Omega Class Bio-Parasitic Subjugation Warrior Ultralink, is one of Max Steel's enemies. He is one of the Elementors and also an Ultralink like Steel, only that he is an Evil Ultralink. He is seen to be the strongest one of the Elementors. He was on a mission for Miles Dredd to save Fire Elementor, Earth Elementor, and Water Elementor and to steal some Ultralinks from N-Tek. He is the leader of the Elementors and he is smarter than all of the Elementors combined. Also, Air Elementor's Core has the Stasis Inhibitor on it, and he was part of the reason how him and the other Elementors merged into one single, Elementor, in some type of chain reaction and are known now as Ultimate Elementor. He is loyal to Miles Dredd and Makino, but like all the Elementors, he has a secret agenda on Dredd. Origins Years ago on Earth, Makino brought his Makino Ships for the first Invasion of Ultralinks. But in this invasion, he brought in a lot of Ultralinks. Also four that later on possessed the four elements of nature. One of them possessed the element, Earth. Then another one possessed the element, air. Another one possessed the element, water. Then another possessed the element, fire. The one that possessed the element, air, was later known as Air Elementor. Gallery 185px-Max Steel Reboot The Four Elementors-1-.jpg 185px-Max Steel Reboot Air-7-.jpg 185px-Max Steel Reboot Air-5-.jpg 185px-Max Steel Reboot Air-4-.jpg 185px-Max Steel Reboot Air-3-.jpg 185px-Max Steel Reboot Air-2-.jpg 185px-Max Steel Reboot Air-1-.jpg 185px-Max Steel Reboot Air Elementor's Device.jpg 185px-Max Steel Reboot Air Elementor-4-.jpg 185px-Max Steel Reboot Air Elementor-3-.jpg 185px-Max Steel Reboot Air Elementor-1-.jpg 185px-Max Steel Reboot Air Elementor.jpg 185px-Max Steel Reboot Air.jpg 185px-Character profileImage air2-2- tcm422-106699.png 185px-2198466.jpg 185px-640px-Maxsteels114480p.png 185px-$ 20.jpg 138px-Max Steel Reboot Ultimate Elementor-3-.jpg Appearances season 1= Elements of Surprise Part 1, Elements of Surprise Part 2, The Truth Hurts, X Marks the Spot, Split Decisions, Pick Your Poison, Earth Under Siege Part 1 and Earth Under Siege Part 2 season 2= Ultralink Invasion Part 2, Dredd Ascendant, Full Metal Racket, Deep Turbo Blue Sea, Ultralink Hunter, Hot Zone and The Legend of Ja'em Mk'rah Bonus clips= Something Wicked and Turbo Therapy Powers and Abilities * Aerokinesis: His most notable power is his control over the wind. * Flight * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Intelligence: He is the smartest of the Elementors. * Leadership skills: He is an exceptional leader. Trivia * Air Elementor is smarter than all of the Elementors. * It is revealed in Elements of Surprise Part One that Forge Ferrus and Air met before. * Air Elementor has two horn and a goatee, which make him different from the Elementors. * He is the most powerful of all four Elementors. Category:Elementors Category:Ultralinks Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Villains